El esfuerzo que conlleva
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Una sorpresa grata para Tachimukai fue que Endou, la persona que más admiraba, y su equipo estuvieran en su escuela, en Fukuoka. ¡Lo mejor de todo era que podría ver sus técnicas más de cerca! Su siguiente objetivo: dominar la "Majin The Hand" y entonces así poder formar parte de la caravana relámpago. Él sí quería ayudar; tendría que convencer a sus padres para que lo dejaran.


**Tachimukai es otro de mis personajes favoritos de Inazuma Eleven y quise hacer algo en honor de él, sólo de él. Tenía ideas varias y como me gusta mucho su determinación, decidí poner en marcha esta pequeña historia sobre él y su familia.**

 **Los padres de la mayoría de los chicos de Raimon son un misterio y me ha encantado visualizar a la familia Tachimukai como una unida y sencilla, que espero haber llegado a retratar. En general, ha sido muy corto y me gustó el detalle que me quedó del padre de Tachimukai siendo exigente, pero flexible. Hay mucho jugo que sacar de estos misterios que rodean a unos y otros personajes. Yo, por mi parte, trataré de darles amor a mis niños~**

 **¡Feliz lectura!**

 **Disclaimer:** Como bien podrán suponer, los personajes de la historia original no me pertenecen. Esto es ficción dentro de la ficción ya creada por Level-5 y, por supuesto, no pertenece al canon.

* * *

 **El esfuerzo que conlleva**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Se secó el sudor de la frente al tiempo que hacía lo posible por recuperar su respiración normal. Sintió su ceño todavía fruncido y, cuando observó en su mano su guante, todo sucio y desgastado, juntó sus cejas todavía más y cerró su puño.

Error: eso le acabó mandando una sensación desagradable por todo el cuerpo desde su palma. Se sacó el guante y observó, no sin sentirse sorprendido, que esta se hallaba de un anormal color rojo.

Fue entonces, cuando su ceño se perdió y observó arriba, sin tener un objetivo claro además de la copa del árbol de la que colgaba su llanta, que se percató de lo oscuro que ya estaba.

Tachimukai sintió que todo lo que estaba haciendo perdía sentido por un instante al darse cuenta de lo tarde que ya era y echó a correr a su hogar; sus padres seguro que lo regañarían... Pero, aún así, en su carrera por llegar a casa, se sonrió a sí mismo viendo de reojo sus propias manos: estaba seguro de que pronto conseguiría dominar la Mano Demoníaca.

—¡Estoy en casa!

Antes de entrar, Tachimukai se había asegurado de no parecer tan desarreglado como lo había estado de tanto entrenar, sin embargo, nada más llegó, su madre prácticamente le saltó encima.

—¿Qué horas crees que son estas de llegar, Yūki? ¡Ya te había dicho que no llegaras así de tarde!

—Lo-¡Lo siento, mamá! ¡Es que me emocioné con la práctica y- y-... —Tachimukai comenzó a hacer una serie de inclinaciones prontas para demostrar lo mucho que lo sentía, pero entonces escuchó a su mamá hacer un ruido de queja y tuvo que detenerse para volver a verla justo cuando soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué tu hijo es así de desobediente, Taro? Seguro es porque lo consientes demasiado...

—Pero no está mal que se entretenga jugando. Después de todo, nuestro hijo se está esforzando por hacer un buen trabajo como portero, ¿no, Yūki?

Tachimukai no se lo podía creer; ahí estaba ya su padre, asomándose desde la entrada de la sala de su casa. —¡Papá! ¿¡De verdad he llegado tan tarde!?

Observó a sus padres intercambiar miradas y sonreírse antes de soltar unas carcajadas.

—No, no, hijo. He sido yo quien ha regresado temprano del trabajo. —Su padre lo tranquilizó.

—¿Verdad que es extraño? —Vio a su madre regresando al interior de la sala y él se apresuró a colocarse los zapatos de casa para seguirlos cuando su padre se lo indicó con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza. —Además de todo, tu padre trajo una pequeña sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¿En verdad? —Aprovechó que estaba a un lado de su padre y lo interrogó con la mirada, extrañado, a lo que el señor Tachimukai sólo sonrió de forma misteriosa.

—¡Sí! Mira... —observó a su madre llegar con una caja que le resultó familiar. De pronto, también sintió un olor conocido y no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se le pusiera en el rostro.

—¡Curry!

—¡Exacto!

Su madre parecía tan feliz como él; su padre, en cambio, parecía un poco resignado, pero también sonreía.

—He pedido del especial sólo para ustedes, creo que hoy tendré que conformarme con las sobras de ayer...

—¡Pero si ya había hecho la cena, Taro! Además, ¿cuáles sobras vas a comer? ¡Si nunca quedan sobras!

—Estaba jugando, querida.

Tachimukai sonrió al ver a sus padres. Siempre le había gustado ver lo bien que parecían llevarse.

—Pero, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡A comer!

La señora Tachimukai era una mujer muy entusiasta.

.

.

Mientras comía, tenía cuidado a la hora de tomar los cubiertos, puesto que todavía sentía pequeñas punzadas de dolor cuando forzaba sus manos a hacer movimientos distintos. Se detuvo entonces a pensarlo un poco, si conseguía dominar esa técnica... quizá podía pedir su entrada al equipo de Raimon para poder luchar en contra de los extraterrestres.

Bueno, pero, primero debía controlar la técnica y con eso todavía no le iba muy bien, pero, quizá...

—¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento, Yūki?

La pregunta de su padre lo sacó de su nube de pensamientos. —¡Ah! Eh, ¡bien! ¿Ya les dije que Endou-san está ahora en nuestro instituto, verdad? Y dijo que me iba a ayudar a entrenar, pero, parece que también tiene otras cosas que hacer... —se decepcionó un poco, pero no tardó en recuperar su sonrisa —¡debe de estar entrenando! Eso creo... ¡Y, por ahora, yo también tengo mucho que hacer! No es lo mismo sin Endou-san, pero, ha sido de gran utilidad con los consejos que me ha dado hasta ahora. Su método de entrenamiento es muy duro también, pero... ¡creo que conseguiré volverme más fuerte!

Cuando terminó, con una pose de decisión, de pronto, se sintió un tanto apenado al observar las sonrisas en los rostros de sus padres.

—E-es decir, bueno... para eso es un duro entrenamiento, si no lo fuera, no podría hacerme más fuerte y... —comenzó a tartamudear ruborizado.

Su madre comenzó a reírse y su padre simplemente lo observó, con algo que Tachimukai no supo identificar muy bien.

—Bueno, es excelente. Me siento feliz de que te estés esforzando tanto por conseguir tu meta. Eso es lo que importa.

Observó a su madre, un poco sin entender muy bien porque le decía eso su padre, pero al ver que esta lo alentaba con una sonrisa, como casi siempre, le sonrió con timidez a su padre. —Ehm, sí. Me gusta mucho el fútbol. Y... quisiera, en adelante mejorar... más... Volverme más fuerte.

Su padre lo observó con seriedad antes de sonreír. —Me habría gustado que tu deporte hubiera sido, más bien, el béisbol, pero, el fútbol tampoco está mal. —Rió un poco, al final.

 _"¿Eh...? ¿Béisbol?"_ A pesar de que a Yūki lo sorprendió esta confesión, decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar. Tenía recuerdos de haber sostenido en sus manos alguna vez una pelota suave, pero, esos recuerdos ya eran muy lejanos...

—El fútbol es muy buen deporte. Siempre y cuando no traspases la barrera de la locura y quieras hacer esas cosas como tratar de conquistar el mundo como esos niños...

—¡No! ¡Mamá, por supuesto que no haré algo como eso! Jamás... Además, esos no son niños, son extraterrestres.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos. —Me parecen unos simples niños con delirios de grandeza.

—Bueno, eso no es... importante... —Su padre no tenía una opinión clara al respecto, pero, sin duda alguna, no pensaba que se estuviera haciendo lo correcto al destruir escuelas secundarías.

La charla pareció acabar por unos momentos en los que todos siguieron comiendo en silencio.

Tachimukai hundió su cuchara en el plato de curry y empezó a revolverlo un poco, decidiendo que era el momento oportuno para hablar. —Eh, y... mamá, papá, si... existiera la posibilidad de que pudiera formar parte del equipo de Endou-san... ¿me dejarían... aunque eso me alejara una temporada de aquí?

Los dos lo miraron seriamente ante esta pregunta.

Intercambiaron una mirada y, cuando observó a su madre ser la primera en abrir la boca, supuso de antemano que ya había perdido la lucha...

—¿Y por qué quieres formar parte del equipo de Endou? —Para su sorpresa, quien habló primero fue su padre. Y observó a su madre, quien estaba igual de incrédula.

—Taro...

Su padre se volvió hacia ella, convenciéndola con una pequeña sonrisa. —Sólo quiero saber, Yoko.

Entonces, se volvió a ver a su hijo con la mirada expectante.

—Eh... yo...

Tachimukai se sintió terriblemente nervioso. Muy pocas veces se había enfrentado a ese rostro de su padre; la primera vez había sido cuando había pedido su consentimiento para comenzar a practicar formalmente fútbol dentro de un equipo, la segunda había sido cuando mencionó que quería iniciarse como portero por admiración a Endou... y ahora...

Tragó saliva. No podía dejar esa oportunidad írsele, era el momento adecuado para conseguir el permiso de sus padres, porque una vez dominada la Mano Demoníaca, tenía planeado solicitar su ingreso a la caravana relámpago como parte del equipo de Raimon y, a partir de ello, sería ir de sitio a sitio para derrotar al Instituto Alíen.

Tenía que ser sincero. Porque deseaba, anhelaba, poder formar parte del equipo de Raimon desde que los vio en las preliminares del campeonato. Los admiraba por su crecimiento, porque creía que, de ser posible, conseguiría incrementar sus habilidades de juego si tomaba partido en un equipo así de fuerte. Y, además de todo, esperaba poder divertirse, jugando con ellos.

—¿Por qué quieres formar parte del equipo Raimon, Yūki?

—Porque, yo quiero...

.

.

—¡Twin Boost!

—¡Majin The Hand!

Lo siguiente que Yūki sintió fue el balón atrapado en la palma de su mano y entonces lo supo: ¡finalmente había dominado la técnica de Endou! Esta había salido de él y su energía, toda aquella que se había acumulado desde su esfuerzo, desde el origen que tenía en su determinación, se había transformado para detener el balón. A pesar de saberlo, perfectamente ahora, a Tachimukai le costó algo de trabajo todavía el creerlo... Miró su mano. —Lo conseguí... —Cerró su mano, ignorando por completo la sensación extraña que tenía todavía de ella, por los maltratos anteriores sufridos, y elevó su puño convencido de que, como Aki había dicho, Endou lo estaría viendo. —¡Lo logré! ¡Por fin lo logré, Endou-san! —lleno de energías renovadas debido a su reciente triunfo, no pudo evitar comenzar a saltar también.

Después de un rato también se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el medio campo de la cancha para agradecerles a Kido e Ichinose por haberlo ayudado a conseguir su objetivo. ¡Ahora sí podría pedirles unirse a la caravana relámpago! Sus padres, desde luego, habían acordado que no lo retendrían.


End file.
